<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Defiance by LoveAngel83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056834">Love and Defiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAngel83/pseuds/LoveAngel83'>LoveAngel83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Asura's Wrath, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Mutou Yuugi, Female Yami Yuugi, Multi, Yasha stands up to Bi-Han, badass daughter Yuugi, badass momma Yami, momma bear yami, overbearing dad Bi-Han, sektor is a douchbag, yami and Bi-Han are Yuugi’s parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAngel83/pseuds/LoveAngel83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Yūgi meets the man of her dreams and falls in love but being a daughter of the legendary Lin Kuei’s top assassin and thief can make things complicated so she doesn’t tell her father but how long can she keep her hidden relationship from her father sub zero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto, Mouto Yuugi/Yasha, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crossover using the same fandom from my other stories and there will be lemons and limes in this story. </p><p>The parrings are</p><p>Yugi/Yasha (main parring)</p><p>Yami/Bi Han (sub zero)</p><p>Ryou/Seto Kaiba  (euroshipping)</p><p>Yami Bakura/Malik</p><p>Asura/Durga</p><p>Other parring will be mentioned later</p><p>Asura, Yasha and Durga are characters from asura’s wrath</p><p>Smoke,Tundra,Sektor,Cyrax,Sub Zero and Grandmaster are character from Mortal Kombat</p><p>Also Bi-Han will go by Sub Zero and Kuai Liang will be called Tundra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>19 year old Yūgi Mouto isn't anywhere close to being average due to two reasons. First her looks. Being only 5 feet tall with tri color hair long black with red tips and blonde bangs that frame her slightly round amethyst eyes, porcelain skin tone and gentle facial features you tend to draw a few stares. Slight petite frame with a 32 inch waist and b cup bra size. Second, Yūgi is the daughter of legendary assassin, master thief and high ranking member of the Lin Kuei sub zero aka Bi Han and former women's UFC mixed martial artist champion Yamira Mouto or Yami for short. Bi Han was 6'2" short black hair, thin and muscular, light nearly pale skin tone ,mustache and piercing ice blue eyes. Yami resembles her daughter except for a few differences. Unlike her daughter Yami has an athletic build, stands 5'2" tri color hair with blond highlight streaks, black hair and ruby red tips, slightly tan skin tone, ruby red eyes and sharp features.</p><p>Despite her looks, Yūgi is also highly skilled in combat due in part to her being inspired by her highly skilled and lethal parents who were determined not to allow their daughter to become a lazy entitled house brat. By birthright Yūgi was a member of the Lin Kuei but, she also made a name for herself by standing up for those who can't defend themselves and help others in need especially her friends, family and most importantly her Lin Kuei brothers and sisters. Her beauty and fire caught the attention of a young 30 year old US Marine Corps general Yasha Indra whom she met through her best friend and fellow Lin Kuei member ghost aka Ryou Vrbada who is the nephew of another high ranking Lin Kuei member ,Smoke whom Yūgi is also friendly with. However, due to Bi Han attempting to set a relationship (and potential marriage) between her and the son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster Kenji Harada aka Sektor. Ghost and Smoke are the ONLY two members of Lin Kuei who knows of her relationship with Yasha. Yūgi hasn't told her mother due to the fact that this potential arranged marriage her father wants to set up for their daughter has caused problems in their own relationship and Yūgi didn't want to be responsible for her parents breaking up.</p><p>This particular morning (approximately 5:30am) Yūgi arrived on the Lin Kuei grounds which is a sprawling compound with a temple, school, library, office buildings and family homes and an apartment complex for members and their families. Yūgi was returning home after spending yesterday evening and night with Yasha and when she came home she was confronted not by her father, but her mother. Yami wasn't angry with her daughter but, concerned. Yami and Yūgi have a close mother daughter relationship and Yami had a feeling her daughter was hiding something from her for the last few months and decided to wait until Bi Han was away on assignment to talk to her because she had a feeling Yūgi will open with her if Bi Han wasn't there.</p><p>"Morning mom is everything okay ?" Yūgi asked, a little concerned about her mother sitting up waiting on her so early in the morning when she's usually either in bed or working out in the dojo.</p><p>" Yūgi we haven't talked in a while and I know there's something you're not telling me and your father but knowing your father I'm sure he's part of the reason why you haven't been forthcoming," Yami said with concern in her voice. Yami has known Bi Han since she was 16 years old. She truly loves him. He's a good father and husband but, he could be stubborn and can be a bit domineering when it comes to his only daughter. It has caused some arguments between her and Bi Han especially since Yugi was 14 years old and it definitely caused a strain in not only with father and daughter It also became an issue in their marriage. Yugi felt guilty about hiding things from her mother and so Yugi decides to come clean.</p><p>"Momma . . . I started seeing someone about 6 months ago . . ."</p><p>" Oh so tell me about this mystery man that has my little one's heart," Yami asked, genuinely curious about the man who has her daughter's attention.</p><p>"Well for starters remember when Ghost invited me to an event hosted by Seto Kaiba?<br/>" Yugi asked her mother. Ryou is currently seeing multi-billionaire mogul and CEO Seto Kaiba and Kaiba does business with the US military in supplying and manufacturing weapons, aircraft, and war ships. The event in question was a celebration for the two Special military units in the US. The Special Forces and The Guardian Elites, which is composed of 8 top Marine elite generals and soldiers both groups have fought off and brought down 2 top terrorist groups in the world. The special forces had put down the black dragon clan and killed their leader Kano and the Guardian Elites eliminated the Gohma drug cartel along with its leader Vlitra respectively.</p><p>" I remember Ryou asked you to go because that was it was his first date with Kaiba and didn't want to go alone," Yami stated.</p><p>"Yep and the man I'm seeing is one of the Guardian Elites, he's General Yasha Indra," Yugi said.</p><p>Yami knew who her daughter was talking about, Yasha was named one of the most eligible bachelors in the US. Yasha is highly talented and trained in military combat and rose up through the ranks in the marines and was asked to join the unit 5 years ago. He's also very attractive, he stood 6'3" porcelain skin covered in marine corps tattoos, golden and slightly round ember eyes, shoulder length hair, a thin goatee and a muscular build and also happens to be 30 years old. Yami then said to her daughter" . . . well i shouldn't be surprised you two do have a lot in common, him being a top marine and you being a highly respected member of the Lin Kuei who can kick ass just like yours truly,"</p><p>Yugi just rolled her eyes playfully at her mother's cocky (but true) statement." Momma he's very nice to me and we DO have a lot in common and he's treated me with nothing but respect and has been very good to me,"</p><p>Yami understood why Yugi kept this info from her father, she knew her husband will start to interfere in their relationship because he wants Yugi to be with that insufferable twat Sektor and she had a feeling Yasha isn't the one to back down to anyone even if it is the legendary assassin of the Lin Kuei Sub Zero. . . which can be a huge problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter  2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter Yugi/Yasha i’ll let you know when it comes up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another end of yet another busy week for Yugi and now she’s headed to the Grandmaster’s office after being summoned to his office after classes were dismissed for the day. Her role in the clan has been more like a mentor and surrogate mother to the youngest members of the Lin Kuei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Grandmaster Oniro recognized the potential in the young woman who was given the code name Falcon and decided to make her an instructor for Lin Kuei youths and children of Lin Kuei members.  and she does Yugi valued her position with pride and honor which has earned her respect from her superiors and most importantly huge respect amongst her students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grandmaster was looking for a new headmaster to be in charge of the educational department of the clan and he’s strongly considering Falcon to be capable of the task. In fact it was the reason why he called her to his office at the main temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugi soon arrived at the Grandmaster’s office in the main temple and greeted the Grandmaster just the same as every member of the Lin Kuei, down on one knee and head down. “You wish to see me, Grandmaster”, Yugi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, one of our strong willed warriors and most brilliant minds of the Lin Kuei, at ease Falcon, The Grandmaster said. Then he continues on . . . As you may already know Hydro will be stepping down from his role as headmaster to resume going on assignment like your father Sub Zero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes sir, I have been made aware recently by my father, “Yugi said to her grandmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grandmaster Oniro then said, “ Well I've decided that you will make an excellent headmaster at the beginning of the new school year” he stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say Yugi was happy was an understatement as she struggled not to jump up and glomp the grandmaster. She then said, “I thank you grandmaster for the opportunity”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is all I have to share with you today you're dismissed  falcon and congradulations my child.” The grandmaster said and with that Yugi left the main temple with joy and excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yūgi was leaving the main temple, she spotted Ryou so she stopped to share the news with her best friend/ Lin Kuei’s brother .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll be the new headmaster now Yugi, congratulations” Ryou said happily for his best friend/ Lin Kuei sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be when school starts again in the fall” Yūgi stated. Are you still interested in teaching? You do know my former job is open,” Yūgi mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ryou has been going on missions for the clan, usually teamed up with either Tundra or Smoke. Cyrax he did a few missions with and Sektor . . . don’t ask. Ghost has requested to be reassigned to the education department and the Grandmaster agreed as soon as there’s an opening for instructors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with Yūgi being headmaster she can appoint instructors with the Grandmaster’s approval. So far Ryou was the only clan member who made the request to be an instructor which will make it easier for his request to be granted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         “Yeah your position is open isn’t it ?”  Ryou said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Of course, who’s better to take my old position than you?” Yūgi stated. “The students respect you just as they respect me. You'll do fine I’ll see to it you get my former job” Yūgi passionately with the same type of assertiveness and cocky tone as her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   So I’m assuming you and Yasha will be celebrating later tonight” Ryou stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah kinda like how you and Seto will be celebrating later.” Yūgi retorted playfully. “Before I leave I have to tell my mom about my promotion and to find out when my dad will return from his mission” Yūgi said with a hint of sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                Yūgi and her father haven’t been on good terms lately, due to the fact that her father insists on involving himself in her personal affairs. Yūgi loves and respects her father when it comes down to protecting and providing for his family Bi-Han never wavered his loyalty to the clan or his wife and daughter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yūgi knows it will be a matter of time before her father finds out about her relationship and that’s something she wanted to talk to her mother about as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “ You still haven’t told Sub Zero about Yasha yet ?” Ryou asked. “No I haven’t but, I told my mother” Yūgi answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So how did she handle the news I know she’s doesn’t approve of the way your dad has been acting”. Ryou asked. My mom just told me as long as he treats you well and she wants to meet him when my dad returns from his mission. She also said that she’ll help me with telling him about Yasha and explain to him  that I’m an adult and that aspect of my life he has no say so in whom I choose to be with. Yūgi told Ryou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright Yūgi, call me later if you can. I'm about to meet up with Seto . . . “Aren’t you forgetting something Ghost?”  Yūgi called Ryou by his code name which means . . . Oh shit  sorry Falcon I also forgot . . . “We are the Lin Kuei, more stealthful than the night .  .  . Ryou started . . . More deadly than the dawn” Yūgi finished with both ending with a salute to each other as Yūgi goes home to tell her mom the good news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful news” Yami said happily as she hugged her daughter. I’m sure your father will be as proud of you as I am, Yami beamed. I hope so, Yūgi said not so certain. “Yūgi, Yami started “I know you and your father haven’t been on the best of terms but I’m sure he’ll be happy to know that at 19 you're actually the youngest Lin Kuei member to be named headmaster he’ll be foolish not to be happy over a huge accomplishment”. Yami said with the air of reassurance that always seems to help Yūgi in the most difficult of times. So I’m assuming you and Yasha will be out celebrating, Yami asked. Of course I’m about to get ready. I'll be home in the morning. Yūgi said as she went to get ready for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha had just got home from the base after a long day of training new cadets and a shit ton of paperwork Major Deus dumped on him instead of doing it himself. It doesn't matter now what matters is the fact that Yūgi as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Yūgi </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be here soon and apparently she has good news too.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha has been in the marines since he was 18 years old fresh outta high school. He has dated many different types of women but not in the sense of being a male whore, more like different personalities and those women have nothing on the 19 year old young woman he’s fallen for in the last 6 months. Meeting a woman like Yūgi who happens to be intelligent, attractive, strong willed, loyal and skilled in combat (skilled in other ways too) is exceptionally rare these days. From the first night he saw her at the event Seto held 6 months ago, Yasha knew he met a woman with so much more to bring to the table other than good looks and a good sex. Yasha is very aware of the history of her clan and what type of work they do (legal and otherwise) and he’s aware of her father, his reputation and his attitude towards Yūgi’s personal business which Yasha isn’t too pleased about.  Yasha may be soft spoken most of the time but he refuses to tolerate anyone who meddles in his personal life and Yūgi is that personal life and if he has his way she would remain in his life forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha has truly fallen for Yūgi and she’ll learn how much he fell for her when he sees her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on that evening Yugi drove to Yasha’s condo located off North lakeshore Drive on the northside of Chicago in her 2017 Dodge Charger SRT which has a nice paint job of her Lin Kuei colors of purple and black with the Lin Kuei symbol on the hood and stylish matching rims. Yugi was wearing her fitted black and purple sundress that shows her curves and black high heel sandals and with some small diamond  earrings and her necklace Yasha bought her for valentines day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yugi knocked on the door and saw Yasha Yugi had briefly thought she had a stroke. He had on his white tank top which showed his very toned and muscular upper body. A pair of blue jean shorts with his hair down which he usually keeps in a man bun and a pair of Ray Bans glasses. “How in the hell being this sexy isn’t a crime” Yugi thought as she was almost certain she was pretty close to a nose bleed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha's mind was also in the gutter the second he opened up the door and he saw his angel and lost control right then and there and she was barely able to speak before he pulled her in his condo and greeted her with a very passionate kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance until they finally  had to stop for air. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well im happy to see you too Yasha”.  Yugi giggled while still in Yasha’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” You have no idea how much i miss you when you’re not here”. Yasha said with Yugi still in his arms. After another quick kiss they went to the living room where they picked out some movies to watch and ordered dinner from a local chinese place not far from where Yasha lives. As they ate dinner Yugi told him about her promotion to Headmistress of the education department for her clan and he was happy for her. He knew her promotion suited her because she deserved it and worked hard and made a name for herself and refused to live in the shadow of her parents or use them to get ahead like a certain spoiled brat they know who’s the son of Grandmaster Oniro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yasha this has been the best 6 months in my entire life and I want us to go all the way. I don't care what my father or anyone else says you make me very happy and I love you so much,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Yugi said with those amethyst eyes looking into his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yasha then leaned closer to Yugi and said “Yugi I love you too and im not going anywhere” Yasha said when he met Yugi’s lips again with another passionate kiss before lifting her up while still kissing and carried her off in the bed room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Lemon Starts here</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha tossed Yugi on the bed and made quick work of her dress and bra. He took off his tank top and shorts and Yugi spotted his member and wondered how someone who was that well endowed was able to pull off going commando.  He kissed Yugi deeply before Yasha started kissing and sucking on her neck, no doubt leaving a few hickeys and he started kissing and sucking on her breasts while Yugi was already moaning and Yasha was just beginning and those moans will get louder very quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then after a little fun with her breasts he moves to her torso planting butterfly kisses all over her stomach, waist and naval and when he went further and slid off her laced black thongs and then she felt his tongue up and down her clit and inside her shaved kitty kat and by this time Yugi was going nuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a screamer and that only turned Yasha on more as he was licking and sucking her clit and then . . .”” HOLY SHIT. . . YASHA . . . IM. . . ABOUT . . . TO CUM in between breaths as she climaxed and Yasha wasn’t done and she came 2 more times before he went up to kiss her and that’s when Yugi had maneuvered and ended up on top of Yasha and said . . . my turn. She started on Yasha’s neck leaving a few hickies of her own and worked her way to his collarbone and his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi then nibbled and suck on his nipples and then Yasha said “babygirl what is trying to do to me” Yugi’s response was you’ll see before engulfing his endowed manhood into her mouth licking at the head before starting to suck and slowly deepthroat his member . . . and now it was Yasha’s turn to go nuts as Yugi was sucking his cock deeper and faster until  . . . SHIT . . . BABYGIRL . . . IM CUMMING. Soon afterwards his seed spilled down her throat as she drank every bit of his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then Yasha pulled Yūgi up to where she was positioned over his hips and then she lowered herself until his member was fully inside her and then she started to move her hips slowly at first and then she started riding his dick like a jockey picking up the pace and when Yasha started to grab her hips and match her speed she can be heard screaming his name as she had her 4th orgasm Yasha maneuvered Yūgi again before she can catch her breath and this time she was in missionary position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At that point Yasha started drilling her until his second climax and released his seed inside her and he wasn’t done yet . . . He then put her legs on his shoulders and proceeded to fucked the shit out of Yūgi. She was probably loud enough to be heard all through the northside of Chicago. Then he was drilling her from the back and after that is when they BOTH hit their final climax moaning and exhausted and then Yūgi passed out in Yasha’s arms as he whispered I love you before sleep would claim him with his love in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>End of lemon</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yasha and Yūgi we’re in the condo making love til they passed out little did they know a certain Lin Kuei member had followed Yūgi and watched Yasha’s apartment and was beyond pissed . . . and it wasn’t her father. . . It was Sektor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>End of chapter </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my first lemon and it was harder than I thought. Anyhow please read and review and thanks again to VAspera for being my beta for this story too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Yugi was spending time with Yasha, another individual made it a point to involve themselves in Yugi’s personal business . . . that annoying and insufferable asshat who unfortunately happens to be the son of the current Grandmaster, Sektor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret that Sektor was disliked by the majority of the clan for different reasons, but because Sektor is the grandmaster’s son certain clan members learn to tolerate him lest they risk envolking his father’s wrath. However there’s a few clan members that literally refuse to tolerate ANY of Kenji’s nonsense regardless of who his father is and the grandmaster is very aware of how much of a jackass his son is and has reprimanded him on a few occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an incident where Ryou was supposed to go on a mission with Kuai Liang aka Tundra (who was also Yugi’s uncle and younger brother of Bi-Han) but Tundra was ill so Sektor was instructed to go on the mission with Ghost while Tundra was recuperating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost was summoned to the grandmaster office because there’s a change in the assignment that he needed to be briefed on before he carried out the mission. When he made it to the grandmaster’s office he noticed not only the grandmaster was there, his uncle Tomas (smoke) and Sektor, which Ryou never really cared for was there as well.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryou appropriately greeted Grandmaster Oniro and the grandmaster said “ Ghost there’s been a last minute change in your mission. Tundra was to accompany you on the mission but he’s taken ill so you’ll be paired with Sektor when you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father you can’t expect me to work with that annoying little faggot “.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch your mouth Kenji” Smoke warned Sektor knowing his nephew was close to knocking his teeth down his throat.  “Stay out of this Tomas,” Sektor sneered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “No, it's fine uncle if he wants to show everyone how much of a jackass and complete moron he is, let him do it”  Ryou said, shrugging his shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck did you say you little-” Sektor started but Ghost interjected </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Did I stutter bitch?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ ENOUGH ! BOTH OF YOU,” grandmaster interjected. “ Sektor first of all YOU WILL address me as a GRANDMASTER while conducting Lin Kuei business, secondly you need to watch what you say, there’s people here that will NOT allow you to disrespect them without reprisal. Ghost I will notify you when I can have a more capable member with you on the upcoming mission.You’re dismissed Ghost.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Grandmaster,” Ryou bowed his head and walked out of the temple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End  of flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sektor's latest stunt was spying on Falcon and following her to Yasha’s condo, despite the fact that no such surveillance was authorized nor discussed with the Grandmaster. Because of Falcon’s new position he can’t conduct surveillance or interrogate Falcon without prior approval from the grandmaster himself, just like any high ranking member,  even Sub Zero wasn’t above this rule, despite being Falcon’s father, which he will soon learn the hard way, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> told Sektor to keep tabs and follow her while he was away from the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi and Yasha were still in bed when morning came. Yugi was opening her eyes and found herself in Yasha’s arms (which were very comfortable) until her cell phone exploded in rings that wouldn’t stop. Yugi finally decided to answer her phone and there were missed calls from Ryou, her mother and her father. She called Ryou first because he was the most recent call and what he tells her is definitely NOT good . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryou: “Yugi you need to return to headquarters ASAP”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi: “What the hell happened ? Does this have anything to do with my parents ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou: “Unfortunately” he sighs,” then he continues on, Bi-Han returned to the temple a few hours ago and. . . he knows about Yasha  . . . and he’s pissed “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi: “How the hell did he find out ?! Did my mother tell . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou:” It wasn't your mother . . . It was that jackass Sektor. Apparently your father told Sektor to trail you while he was away “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi: “WHAT YOU CANT BE FUCKING SERIOUS HE WENT TO DAMN FAR THIS SHIT GOTTA STOP IM ABOUT TO HEAD OVER THERE NOW !!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou:” see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugi then ended the call and started getting dressed while letting out a stream of curses in english and mandarin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Yugi what’s wrong . . . what happened  ?”  Yasha asked, trying to figure out why Yugi was upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently my father knows about us because he told Sektor to spy on me and that jackass followed me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be fucking serious . . . “ Yasha said in disbelief . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father went too far this time, this shit needs to stop today.”  Yugi said as she put her shoes on and grabbed her keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to go with you ?” Yasha offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No love, I don't want to risk anything happening to you at headquarters but . . . I will call and let you know what happens.” Yugi said and kissed Yasha goodbye and headed to the main compound to put both Sektor </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span>  her father in their fucking place and put her foot down. No more interfering, no more spying and no more of ANYONE meddling in her personal business.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi had arrived at home and before she could open the door she heard her mother yelling at her father. . . </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“BI-HAN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!? I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD THAT FUCIKNG IDIOT TO SPY ON OUR DAUGHTER”, Yami roared at her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LISTEN TO ME YAMIRA”, Bi-Han yelled back at his wife.” I'M DOING WHAT’S BEST FOR OUR DAUGHTER. . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ HOW? BY SPYING ON HER !?  Yami interjected. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T JUST TALK TO HER ! THATS WHAT I DID INSTEAD OF SENDING THAT FUCKING CLOWN TO SPY ON HER.” Yami continued.” IM SURE SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT YASHA IF YOU ACT LIKE YOU HAD ANY FUCKING SENSE “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You're right momma i would have. “Yami and Bi-Han noticed that the voice was their daughter and Yugi looked calm but inside she was furious with both her father and sektor. Yugi, Bi-han started why were you with. . . but Yugi sharply cut him off. . . “WHY ARE SENDING SEKTOR OR ANYONE TO SPY ON ME IM ALMOST 20 YEARS OLD FOR FUCK SAKE IM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE FATHER !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Watch you tone </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yi Xing (1)</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bi-han warned his daughter, “Sektor has every right as the man you will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ WHAT FUCKING RIGHT ?  ARE YOU SERIOUS!” Yugi interrupted again. . .” IM IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME AND TREATS WITH RESPECT SEKTOR IS A JACKASS AND A FUCKING MORON !” Yugi roared at her father, despite the fact that Bi-han was dangerously close to doing something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would regret, but Yugi was fed up with her father’s attempts to control her personal life and she could care less how pissed off her father was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ IM DONE WITH YOU CONTROLLING MY PERSONAL LIFE AND WHOM I CHOOSE TO BE WITH AND IM DONE WITH SEKTOR GETTING IN MY FUCKING BUSINESS I WILL NEVER BE WITH THAT DISRESPECTFUL WOMANIZING BASTARD. YOUR DONE DICTATING MY PERSONAL LIFE PERIOD GET OVER IT SUB ZERO!”  Yugi sneered at her father. Bi-han then grabbed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter by the throat and pinned up against the wall before anyone had time to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YI XING HIKARI CHEN,  I'M STILL YOUR FATHER GIRL AND YOU WILL TREAT ME AS SUCH”  then Bi-han was knocked to the ground with a fast moving kick to the face . . . by his own wife. Yami then grabbed his face forcing her husband to look in those fiery red eyes that can start a wildfire and in a calm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous tone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.” Bi-han Chen if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> grab our daughter like that again I will  break your fucking neck.” Yami then continued on. “Your behavior towards our daughter recently has gotten outta hand and she has every right to be upset. You remind me of my own father with this bullshit and that’s the exact reason why I left Egypt at 15 years old. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yami came from an influential family in Egypt and when her parents attempted to force her into an arranged marriage to a man 15 years her senior at the time she rebelled at every turn and her parents threatened to disown her so Yami, at age 15 left Egypt and hasn't spoken to them since . Yami always thought to herself if she had any daughters she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> allow something like that to happen. Yami thought Bi-han would never put their daughter through that but Yami was sadly disappointed by the man she chose to marry shortly after having their daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      She then released Bi-han to go and comfort her daughter and then Yami said one more thing to her husband. “Now get the fuck outta my sight NOW !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With that being said Bi-han scurried  out of their home and left terrified of his wife at the moment. Yami then went to her obviously distraught daughter to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Little one i'm so sorry, '' her mother said with sadness in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Momma . . . what have. . . done . . . all I want is to be happy. . .” Yugi said in between breaths, still crying. The way her father had been treating her felt worse than any physical attack he can do to her. “Yugi . . .” her mother started. “Why don't you pack a bag and stay at Yasha’s for a few days and then we can talk to Grandmaster Oniro about getting your own place on the compound and call me when you get there so I can talk to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay momma,” Yugi said, managing to calm down a little and hugged her mother. “Thank you so much momma for sticking up for me .”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Yugi said as she went towards her room to pack a bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         After Yugi went to her room Yami sat in the living room and tried her hardest to understand how bad things have gotten between her husband of 19 years and her daughter and now her husband’s actions not only hurt  Yugi , but her as well. She should have known it was a matter time before their arguments would become physical and blamed herself for not putting a stop to it sooner. Then Yami went into her room and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and cried silently in her room as she contemplated the future of her marriage. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yi Xing- because in this story Yugi was basically born and raised in an assassin<br/>Clan Yugi Mouto is a pseudonym    and her actual true name is Yi Xing Hikari Chen. Her true name will appear again at some point of the story and the only people who address her as Yi Xing is her father (when he’s angry at her) and her uncle Tundra other than that she hates her name and prefers her pseudonym.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Language and mild violence and an abusive father (Bi-Han against Yugi)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>       Just shortly after the shit show that happened inside the Chen residence, Yūgi was still gathering a few of her belongings and Yami had dozed off, a knock on the door was heard. Yami went to answer the door (after quickly wiping her tears away) to see two very concerned people, Ryou and her brother in law Kuai Liang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men heard about the commotion from Bi-Han but they had a feeling he didn’t give them the full story so both men went to check on Yūgi and Yami. Yūgi heard both her best friend and her uncle and came to the living room and as soon as they saw Yūgi they noticed she had a slight bruise on her neck where her father grabbed her .  .  . and they understood why Yami kicked Bi-Han in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe my brother tried to justify his behavior. I didn’t think Bi-Han was this foolish.”, Kuai Liang said with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” I can’t understand why any man would have a problem with his daughter seeing someone who’s not only good to his daughter, but also happens to be a military general.”, Ryou added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my husband foolishly believes that she should be with someone who’s also Lin Kuei so she can’t leave the clan.”  Yami answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell Bi-Han would think of something so stupid, doesn’t he know his daughter was recently given a high ranking role. If he thinks that then he doesn’t know anything about his daughter,” Kuai Liang replied, annoyed by his brother’s bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It almost seems as if my own father wants me to be miserable. “Yūgi said with a hint of sadness in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As the group of four was talking, Yūgi's phone was ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Yasha?” Yami asked her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes it’s him and I have a feeling Yasha’s going to be pissed once he sees me,” Yūgi said referring to the bruise on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yūgi,” Ryou started,” We both know he’s gonna be beyond pissed. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                Ryou is familiar with Yasha’s personality, hell he’s Seto’s older cousin. Yasha has a cold demeanor and has no patience for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>bullshit. Stoic to a fault.  The only people that have seen Yasha’s true demeanor are his family, friends and Yūgi most of all. He’s kind, understanding and willing to help his friends, family and anyone who genuinely needs help. However Yasha won't stand for anyone messing with people he holds dear to him and Yūgi is very much one of those people. He already has a dislike for Bi-Han from what Yūgi and a few others told him. When he hears about the fight between Yūgi and her father and sees that bruise on her neck, Yasha will probably wanna beat the shit of Bi-Han on sight. Yasha is highly trained in fighting due to his time in the marines and also he’s trained in taekwondo and kung fu which make him very formable against Sub Zero.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Yūgi went to her room and then answered her phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha: Baby is everything okay what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yūgi: I came home and heard my parents arguing. My mom found out my dad had Sektor follow me and went off and my dad tried to justify his actions and they went back and forth and when I came in the house .  .  .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha: Yūgi please tell me everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yūgi: me and my father started arguing. I told him I was done with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sketor interfering and I told him I was with you and got over it .  .  . Then my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> grabbed me by my throat and pinned me to the wall and my mom had to kick him in the face to get him off me and threatened to break his neck if he grabbed me again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha: ( </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhaled sharply ) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m on my way there Yūgi .  .  .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yūgi: My mom said it would be a good idea to get off the compound and stay a few days until I can get my own place .  .  .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha: Yūgi you can move in with me but, if you can’t leave the compound I’m moving in with you because I don’t wanna have to kill you father or that fucking idiot. I am on my way there. I'll see you soon baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yūgi: Ok see you soon</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>          “So Yūgi, what did he say?” Yami asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way here and momma he’s already pissed off. I just don’t want things to get worse,” Yūgi said close to tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yi Xing,” Kuai Liang started, “everything will work itself out, your father was absolutely wrong and he went too far with his actions. Any man that cares deeply for you would be livid after hearing someone harming the person they're in love with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You’re uncle is right Yūgi,” Ryou added” You know Seto would lose his shit if uncle Tomas behaved the way Bi-Han did and Seto is just as overprotective as Yasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     15 minutes later Yasha arrived to the Lin Kuei compound in his midnight blue 2017 Chevy  corvette stingray. He was wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue jean shorts with ray bans sunglasses and white mid top Air Force one’s. As he was stepping out of his vehicle he was greeted with the site of Yūgi with a purple top and black capris with her hair in a messy bun and purple and black Air Force one’s and he saw something that made his blood boil, a large hand sized bruise on her neck and he also noticed a woman similar to Yūgi except she had blonde highlights, with tri color hair, red ruby eyes and she’s wearing a red sundress and back sandals and at least 20 years older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then the woman spoke up. “So I finally met the general my daughter fell head over heels for,” Yami started. Yasha then realized who the woman was. “You must be Yugi’s mother .  .  .  women’s UFC grand champion Yamira Mouto am I right ?,” Yasha answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please just call me Yami, general,” the older woman answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you call me Yasha ma’am,” the man replied respectfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay deal,” Yami answered as she shook his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then  recognized a man close to his height with cerulean eyes- scar over his right eye- and a muscular build who appeared to be around his age or slightly older and Yami spoke up again .  .  . “This is my brother in law and Yūgi’s uncle Kuai Liang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kuai Liang stepped forward and shook hands with Yasha. “It's good to finally meet you General, my niece said nothing but good things about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Really uncle,” Yūgi said while blushing. “You’re known as Tundra am I correct  ,” Yasha asked, “The Special Forces speak highly of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your reputation precedes you as well general.” The warrior answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Yasha Kuai Liang,” the young man answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ok I will Yasha,” Kuai Liang said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey Yasha it’s been a while,” Ryou said to his boyfriend’s cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again Ryou,” Yasha answered back, then Yasha continued “ My sister and her husband are having a get together for their 10th year wedding anniversary. You and Seto are attending aren't you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Seto did mention it” before Ryou could finish speaking, a pair of angry men walked up with several temple guards and the elder one yelled “What business do you have on Lin Kuei grounds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bi-Han what in Ra’s name are you doing !?,” Yami snapped angry at her husband’s latest stunt to bully their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This outsider has no business on Lin Kuei Grounds , guards seize-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Stand down !” Yugi interjected. “ My boyfriend is here because he was invited by me Sektor ,” Yugi replied, eerily calm. As a high ranking member the guards had no choice but to follow her command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Yes master Falcon,” they answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Are you disobeying my orders?” Sektor retorted angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you should know Sektor Falcon has recently been promoted Headmistress which is 4th highest ranking position in the clan which means she out rank both you and Sub Zero.” Tundra informed Sektor, then he continued, “So if she gives a command they have to obey her and only the Grandmaster can override her and I doubt he will, given how much nonsense you idiots BOTH put her through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sektor was pissed, he wanted the chance to get rid of that smug bastard so Falcon would become his but, Tundra was right and he couldn't do anything about it without being in serious trouble with his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon,” Bi-han replied aghast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can't impose your will on me anymore without facing reprisal from the grandmaster himself so if I invite my boyfriend here to be with me there’s isn’t shit you can do about it.” Yugi said stoically with a cold purple glare at both Sub Zero and Sektor. If you two persist  I'll see to it you both  are reprimanded and if you think I won't do it  .  .  . try me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Yugi said with her arms folded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well see about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bi-Han said, angry that his daughter outranked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     “I see it now,” Yasha had finally spoken then removed his sunglasses. “You use the clan as a means to bully and control your own daughter and your wife has lost respect for you and, honestly I don't blame her, look how you treat your daughter, what woman would have respect for a man that did nothing to earn it. You're just  pathetic.” Yasha said to Bi-Han, finally putting that ungrateful bastard in his place for hurting the woman he loves dearly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you-?” Sektor started but Yasha cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing how Bi-Han doesn't have his dick out there’s no reason to open your mouth .”  Sektor then tried to advance on Yasha only to be greeted with a fast moving uppercut from Falcon herself  knocking him on his ass with a busted lip, breaking his nose and left jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KENJI IF YOU RUN UP ON MY MAN AGAIN I’LL KNOCK YOUR  ASS DOWN AGAIN YOU POMPOUS JACKASS.” Yugi roared while standing over Sektor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Then Bi-Han did something that caused both his wife and daughter to lose any respect they had left for him as a father and husband .  .  . He ran towards her, pulled her by the hair, then he dragged her and punched her then started screaming at the girl while holding her hair .  .  .  “YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH YOU THINK THAT POSITION MAKES YOU BETTER THAN ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Kuai Liang then tried to intervene by grabbing his brother “BI-HAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STAY THE FUCK OUTTA THIS KUAI LIANG!” Bi-Han interjected after shoving his brother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yami tried to intervene and confronted Bi-Han “ BI-HAN YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yami was then shoved to the ground by her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> “SHUT THE FUCK UP YAMIRA ITS YOUR FAULT SHE ACTS LIKE A DISOBEDIENT WHORE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yasha became enraged and decided to put an end to this abusive bastard attacks on both Yugi and her mother . He punched Bi-Han in the back of the head which caused him to release Yūgi. Before Bi-Han knew what hit him, he was body slammed on the concrete followed by a series of punches and lightning speed kicks from Yasha until Bi-Han was a dazed, beaten mess, then Yasha grabbed him by the throat and his eyes were filled with wrath and fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU EVER TOUCH YŪGI AGAIN YOU WILL DIE YOU  UNGRATEFUL , ABUSIVE PIECE OF SHIT” Yasha roared in a fit of rage not many people have seen from him. Then he saw the heartbreaking site of two women hurt and betrayed by the man who was to protect them, the love of his life sobbing with her mother trying to console her daughter with her eyes full of rage and tears of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>      Then temple guards approached the scene with out of all people, Grandmaster Oniro was there with Ghost, Smoke and Cyrax  and they were  livid.  Little anyone knew that the Grandmaster had other reasons for elevating Falcon’s station. Of course her capabilities were a major reason, the other being that he knows about how much she was disrespected by both Sektor and Bi-Han despite the fact everyone else highly respected the young woman who worked her ass off just like any Lin Kuei member and he hoped by given her the promotion her father would recognize what everyone else sees in her and make Sub Zero proud of his only child. Oniro was not only disappointed by his son who would refuse to take no for an answer after she made it clear she wasn't interested in him actually, she despised Sektor and one of the few people that don't tolerate his nonsense. Most of all he was angered and disgusted by Bi-Han’s behavior towards fellow clan members as well as  his wife and daughter and as a father himself Oniro was beside himself with anger at the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While this latest shit show was going on,  Tundra told Ghost to get the Grandmaster knowing  Sektor and Bi-Han will  be held responsible for their actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO SUB ZERO-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,  Falcon was behaving like a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> SHUT THE HELL UP !  WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL YOU TWO THINK YOU TWO BLATANTLY IGNORE THE RULES AND REGULATIONS OF OUR CLAN BECAUSE YOU  FOOLS ARE ENVIOUS BY THE SUCCESS OF ONE OF YOUR  OWN LIN KUEI SISTERS  !  !  !  YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE TO OUR CLAN !  !  !”  Grandmaster Oniro roared in anger and outrage at Sub Zero and Sektor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUARDS, TAKE THESE TWO TO THE DUNGEON WHERE THEY WILL REMAIN UNTIL A HEARING FIRST THING MONDAY ABOUT THEIR BEHAVIOR, IF THEY ESCAPE THEY WILL BE MARKED FOR DEATH !  !  !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Grandmaster,” Yami interjected, “if I may say one last thing before you drag Bi-Han away ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you may Yamira.” Then Yami kicked him in the nuts, then yelled,” FUCK YOUR PLANS, FUCK SEKTOR AND MOST OF ALL FUCK YOU WE’RE DONE !  !  ! “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She then took her wedding ring off and threw it at Bi-Han and went to comfort her daughter as the guards dragged away Sektor and her soon to be ex husband.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Everyone was shocked at the turn of events. He had attempted to bully her and tried to use the guards to do his and Sektor‘s dirty work (which backfired). When none of that worked he then snatched her up and attacked her like some random stranger on the street and called her a whore and a bitch in front of everyone and shoved her uncle and mother away when they tried to intervene. Her boyfriend had to beat the shit out of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>in order to stop him from seriously hurting her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Now the Grandmaster along with Tomas and Felix (Cyrax) knows what happened and they were shocked and appalled by Bi-Han’s actions. Yūgi was not only betrayed by her father, she was humiliated as well and before she knew it she was sobbing. Then she heard her mother yelling at her father that their marriage was over. Next thing she knew she was in the arms of the man who had saved her from her father's vicious attack. Then her mother was at her side after Sektor and Sub Zero were dragged away to be detained for the rest of the weekend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami felt terrible that her husband attacked their daughter and he blatantly called her daughter horrible names and angry with her for not siding with him and blaming her for their daughter being a “disobedient whore”. There’s no way she could stay with Bi-Han after this, she couldn’t stay married to him this was the final straw.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  What Yami failed to mention was the fact that her husband was having an affair for the last 6 months. Bi-Han doesn’t know she found out and the other woman was a Lin Kuei member, a woman named frost. Yami discovered the affair when Bi-Han left his phone on the kitchen counter when he was summoned to the Grandmaster’s office and he didn’t have a lock on his phone and she saw the text messages talking about how she missed him and what they did and what they will do when they meet up again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yami was devastated and hurt but she wasn’t surprised they’ve been distant lately and now he does this shit to their daughter. It was more than she could bear; she was done and as far as she was concerned that slut can have him. Yugi was her concern and with Yasha at Yūgi side,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami was relieved that a good man was at her daughter’s side and she was sure Yasha would do right by her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Yami,” Yasha called, pulling her out of her thoughts. “If you need somewhere to stay I have some vacant condos I can let you stay in if you want.” Yasha offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you Yasha I appreciate it a lot,” Yami responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma you can drive my car and I can ride with Yasha,” Yūgi offered  knowing her father had the keys to her mom’s car and probably won’t give them to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Yūgi,” Yami said as she hugged her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will be okay momma”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know dear,” her mother responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Meanwhile, Sektor and Sub Zero were being held in confinement on the lower level of the main temple. Bi-Han knew he wasn’t going to get away with everything that happened today between him and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his. Now he thinks he may have overreacted and he shouldn’t have let his anger get to him and because of that his wife was ready to throw away their marriage. He’s positive she doesn’t know about him and Frost and in actuality he was going to end the affair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Him and Yami have been together 20 years, married 18 of those years and he didn’t want his marriage going down the drain. The obstacle is his daughter, maybe he should have backed off before things got to the point of him jumping on his daughter and calling her those names. He still feels Yūgi shouldn’t be with someone outside the clan but, for now he has to put that aside and try to save his marriage and in order to do that he has to end the affair with Frost before Yami finds out. If she finds out about Frost, he knows Yami will leave and as even though things weren’t the best between them, her leaving him would be devastating. As far as his daughter is concerned, he could have handled that better and as for that bastard she’s screwing, he’ll deal with him later. Taking action against him now will only make matters worse and she will be with Sektor but, for now he has to keep his wife and daughter intact first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sektor was pissed from the day he saw the woman who was supposed to be with him going to see that arrogant bastard. Why the hell Falcon be with an outsider instead of someone from her own clan? Sektor wasn’t giving up. He won't stop until Yūgi was his but, for now he has to think about how he was going to get that done without getting in further trouble, for now he has to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of the temple guards, Ushio, who recently became a guard was one of Yūgi’s students and he has respect for her and her mother due to the fact that she helped him and his sister get away from a life of hell. Ushio has been with the clan since he was 11  years old when he was removed from his home when his sister was 6 his father made a habit of drinking and beating him with whatever he had at hand. His mother didn’t stop him, hell, the bitch joined in. CPS was called and since there’s no placement available. Grandmaster Oniro was contacted and he agreed to allow the boy entry and asked Yami to watch over him and help him get adjusted. The retired UFC fighter trained Ushio herself. At the time, Yūgi was 14 and she tutored him and they became friends. 3 years later CPS notified Grandmaster Oniro his sister, Anzu was being physically and sexually abused by the same sorry ass excuse for parents she was 9 and by this time Yūgi was just appointed instructor for K-6 grade so she took the girl on as her student and guardian until her brother was of age to live in the same quarters. As an added bonus Falcon and Ghost made sure those people never harmed either one of them again and ended Ushio and Anzu’s personal hell forever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So when he saw his teacher being disrespected by her father Sub Zero, let’s just say he and the other guards were all too happy to drag him and that arrogant asshat to the confinement unit, and let’s just say there were a few “accidents” on the way there for being combative. A trip and fall and an “accidental” kick to the ribs etc. Yūgi and her mother are well liked and highly respected and the way Yūgi was treated by Bi-Han pissed off a lot of members of the Lin Kuei and it shouldn’t be a surprise that Sub Zero and Sektor was despised by nearly everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment Yugi and Yami were gathering their belongings with the help of Yasha and Ryou. The Grandmaster knows Yugi will be considering living with General Indra due to what went on this morning. Honestly he doesn't  blame her for not wanting  to be around Sub Zero or Sektor no more than she has to.  Also as far as her mother she’s not obligated to stay on Lin Kuei grounds if she divorces Bi-Han which is very likely to happen he can't see her staying with her husband after a show of betrayal on that magnitude towards their daughter. He Knows Yi Xing is loyal to the clan and knows she won’t leave, she has too much to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha made a phone call to Major Deus Vajra and explained the situation about how there was a huge fight at the Lin Kuei compound, unauthorized surveillance and how Bi-Han attacked Yugi twice already. Major Deus understood why Yasha was worried about his lover’s safety as well as her mother’s safety and approved Yasha’s request over the phone. Yugi was already granted clearance 5 months ago when her relationship with Yasha became serious so Major Deus advised Yasha that Yugi was allowed to live on the property as well. Also Bi-Han Chen and Kenji Harada were prohibited from being on military property which include the 3 condos , buildings Yasha owns and manage and deadly force will be authorized if they trespass on Military housing property and the Grandmaster will be notified. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>           As soon as Yami and Yugi had gotten their belongings, in Yami’s case just her laptop, clothes and other personal items since the condos are furnished she didn't have to worry about getting furniture and appliances. They loaded up everything in Yugi’s and Yasha’s cars and headed towards the north lakeshore condos and arrived there by late afternoon and Yami’s condo will be on the lower level where the gym area is located with a pool and arena so Yami can workout and so Yasha and her daughter can have some privacy since their</span> <span>condo was on the top level of the building. Yes </span><em><span>their, </span></em><span>as in Yasha and Yugi’s place. Yasha really wants Yugi to stay here with him permanently and hopefully Grandmaster Oniro will allow it. </span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> As the three of them got settled in they went to the store and bought groceries and when they returned from the store the three of them was in Yami’s new place there was a knock on the door.  .  . Who could that be Yugi and Yami thought but, Yasha knew who it was. There was a man around Yasha’s height, he appeared to be in his late 40’s or early 50’s darker skin tone with blond hair, mustache and goatee and appears to be muscular and was wearing business casual attire, which consist of khaki pants and a white button up shirt and cream color shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Deus, We weren't expecting to see you until monday” Yasha commented as he opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Yasha i was already in the area”, Deus lied. In actuality when Yasha told him about Yugi’s mother Deus knows he’s heard about Yamira before. In fact he knew Yami’s parents because when Yami’s Father tried to force her into an arranged marriage, Deus was the man her father tried to force her to marry.  Deus doesn't blame Yami for rebelling and eventually leaving her parents he always believed that arranged marriages were a ridiculous concept and no one should be forced to be with someone out of obligation. With that being said Deus is interested in getting to know Yamira as a person and hopefully spark a friendship or something more in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Major,” Yugi started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I'm sorry for-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ No need to apologize,” Deus interjected,” What happened to both you and your mother was appalling and abhorrent. Neither one of you deserved to deal with someone like that and if can be of any further assistance let Yasha know and I will be more than happy to oblige. Also Yugi, just call me Deus, formalities aren’t necessary. I'm sorry for being rude, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Major Deus Vajra, lead commander of the 8 guardian generals, you must be Yamira .  .  . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mouto,” Yami finished “But Yami is fine, Major” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deus is fine Yami.  Does the name Samir Sennen sound familiar ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes he is my estranged father but how-?” then Deus answered the question that was brewing, “I was the man your father tried to force you to marry. I was relieved to find out you rebelled against such foolishness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yami was surprised by how Deus knew of her and also the fact that he didn’t agree with what her father tried to pull. “If you have time maybe we could talk and have coffee one day and catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yami was surprised how polite and considerate Deus was towards her and it actually felt genuine so Yami then said “ No problem whenever you have free time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not doing anything now momma”, Yugi added which caused Yami to raise an eyebrow and Yasha to chuckle a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yami rolled her eyes playfully at her daughter's attempt to play her wingman. “Yugi, I'm sure Deus is probably busy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Actually, Deus interjected,” I have some free time if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, why not, it's been a crazy day. I can put some coffee on and we can catch up”  Yami agreed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I'm sure these two will be very occupied for the rest of the day, if not the weekend,” Yami said with a smirk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom !” Yugi exclaimed with a blush and Yasha was sheepish with a blush just a red as Yugi’s and Deus found the exchange humorous and added”You’re right about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then that’s when Yugi and Yasha went to their condo and left the two alone to catch up. “We'll see you call if you need anything” Yugi added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yugi and Yasha made it to their place and Yugi said. “It's good my mother has someone to talk to. I honestly believe my mom was unhappy for the last year with my father and I know it’s more than him being a controlling bastard, there's another reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I believe  so too and truthfully I wouldn't be surprised,” Yasha added.” But as of right now.” Yasha said as he closed in on Yugi and started caressing her body and  kissing her on the neck  “You’re deserving of a little special attention” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so,Yasha spent the rest of the day showing Yugi that ‘special attention’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the weekend came and went without any drama. Yami was getting adjusted in her own space which, she had to admit, was going to be a challenge since she hasn’t lived on her own since before Yugi was born. Yami was lucky to have people who are willing to help with the transition. Sunday she hung out with Yugi and Yasha for a little bit, then she got in touch with her cousin, Kitana and they talked for a long time over the phone and made plans to hang out soon, along with Jade. Then her and Deus went out for a couple of drinks and went to play  pool. They hung out Sunday night till nearly 2:30 in the morning.  Yami would be lying if she said she wasn't’ attracted to Deus, he is polite, easy to talk to and has a warrior spirit that attracted her to him, also he was damn good looking for someone that was 50 years old. As for now she needs to wait until she sever ties with Bi-Han before she can think of starting something new with Deus or anyone else for that matter. Regardless if she is interested in Deus or not she knows staying with Bi-Han was no longer an option, because he’s done too much for Yami to ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning came too soon for everyone. Today there’s punishment hearing at the Lin Kuei HQ about the events that happened on Saturday and Yugi, as well as Yasha and her mother had to be there. Yasha had to be there because of the altercation he was part of when he stopped Bi-Han’s attack against Yugi and when Sektor tried to attack Yasha but Yugi intervened.  Yami and Yugi were there because they were both attacked and Yugi because with her role she has to attend punishment hearings as a requirement of high ranking members in the clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The hearing was set to begin at 9:00am at the main temple. Cyrax, Tundra, Smoke and Ghost were required to be in attendance as well because Kuai Liang and Ryou were witnesses. Tomas and Felix were required to be there since they were high ranking members and had to attend such hearings and hand out punishments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yugi, Yami and Yasha were the first ones there, then shortly after Ryou, Kuai Liang, Tomas and Felix showed up.  Everyone was wearing business casual attire, which is standard for Lin Kuei business.  Then Grandmaster Oniro entered the room and every Lin Kuei member in attendance showed their allegiance to their Grandmaster, then Grandmaster acknowledged Yasha’s presence. General Indra, Oniro said, Grandmaster Harada, Yasha answered in respect. Then Oniro took his seat in the head of a table with 4 other seats. The other seats were reserved for the main 4 ranked members. Master Hydro was first in command of the main 4, his seat was at the immediate right of the grandmaster. Second in command was Master Aice , who was warlord and in charge of planning missions sat on the immediate left of the Grandmaster. Third in command was her uncle,  Master Tundra,  his role is consultant and Liaison,  as he took his place at the seat on the right of Master Hydro. The fourth and newest member of the main 4 was Master Falcon who has the main role as headmistress and counselor, took her place on the left of Master Aice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As Yugi and Kuai Liang took their seats at the table. Shortly after everyone was seated the Grandmaster spoke “Unfortunately this morning this hearing has to be held due to two of our most talented brothers of the Lin Kuei has been accused of blatantly and repeatedly violated orders ranging from unauthorized surveillance to assaulting our newest member of the main counsel of 4 without sufficient cause which, in itself can carry severe consequences. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guards,” he announced,”Bring the prisoners in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sub Zero and Sektor were dragged into the room in shackles, clearly battered and bruised also, quite displeased especially, Bi- Han when he saw his daughter at the table with the most important members of the Lin Kuei. Also both men were angry at the sight of the smug bastard, whom they believe was to blame for everything that happened.  Yugi looked down on both men with a unreadable expression, which didn’t portray what she truly felt, which was annoyance, anger and betrayal from her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we began, be advised that attempting to lie in these proceedings will result in disciplinary action regardless of the outcome of this hearing is that understood”? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes Master Hydro,” Sub Zero and Sektor said while on the ground on their knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“  Then” the Grandmaster began. “This past weekend I was advised by Ghost that Sub Zero and Sektor had been conducting  unauthorized surveillance of Falcon while she was visiting General Yasha Indra at his private residence. Do you deny these allegations ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“  No, I’m guilty of  the surveillance because I believed my daughter was in danger .  .  .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ According to whom? “Falcon asked, Who gave you such information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Bi-Han didn’t answer at first </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“  I believed Master Falcon asked you a question. I advise you to cooperate with the proceeding,” Grandmaster warned Bi-Han. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was advised by Sektor that you were leaving the base and he was concerned with your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“  If you were concerned about my safety, why didn’t you approach the Grandmaster to request permission  for surveillance per protocol,” Falcon asked calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bi-Han answered,” Because I don't believe I should request surveillance to check on my own daughter. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Let me remind you that regardless of the fact that she’s  your daughter, she has the same rights as any other member of this clan. Just because she’s your daughter doesn't change that.” Tundra stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this surveillance begin,” Master Aice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “3 months ago,” Sektor answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you have permission from the Grandmaster himself before conducting  the unauthorized surveillance ?”  Tundra asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I make a request to keep an eye on someone that is supposed to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I strongly </span>
  <em>
    <span>advise </span>
  </em>
  <span>you against finishing that statement Kenji.” Yugi said with a sharp and firm tone that left no room for nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My personal business is none of yours or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bi-Han</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s concern, neither of you have any say in my personal affairs.” Yugi said in an icy tone that can make hell freeze over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “The second charge of attacking a high rank official by Bi-Han do you confess or deny the charge?” The Grandmaster asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, I attacked Falcon but I was unaware of her new position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Does anyone has information regarding his knowledge ?” Master Hydro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do” said Ryou stated,” Sub Zero was made aware of the fact that Falcon was promoted by Tundra and myself earlier that morning before Master Falcon returned to Headquarters”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s a lie !,” Bi-han interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“  SILENCE !”  Yugi snapped,  then she continued,” Let me remind you that I can tell when you're lying, unless you wish to make matters worse you NEED to be truthful from this point  forward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Does anyone else have information?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, “ Yami stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Go ahead Yamira, tell us what you know”, Tundra stated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right before Falcon returned home i advised Bi-Han that our daughter was promoted and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> stated ‘I don't give a damn what title she has, she’ll do as she told and she not gonna run around out here fucking some outsider’” Yami stated while shooting a murderous look at Bi-Han and Sektor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was taken back by the statement Bi-Han said about his own daughter.” Let me remind you that Yamira was once an outsider was she not ?”  Master Aice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bi-Han then answered, “Yes she was but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ How is that any different from my relationship with General Indra ?” Yugi asked her father. Bi-Han had no answer because she was right. There really isn't a difference and he knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “For the offence of attempting to harass Master Falcon’s guest , attacking Falcon and preventing both Master Tundra and Yamira from rendering aid to Falcon do you confess ?” The Grandmaster asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes: Bi-Han stated, then he went on to say ”My behavior towards my daughter was a little extreme and I could have handled the situation better than I did. As far as </span>
  <em>
    <span>General Indra  </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shouldn't have been on Lin Kuei Land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ By whose order ? Were there previous encounters between yourself and General Indra that none of us are aware of ?: Yugi asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No </span>
  </em>
  <span>there wasn’t.” Bi-Han answered reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So you have no standing to exclude him from these lands without cause.” Master Hydro huffed in a tone that left no room to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that Falcon is seeing him despite your wishes isn’t sufficient cause to do so.  Master Falcon is allowed guests like other members as long as I give the approval which General Indra was approved to be here,” Master Aice stated.  Bi-Han and Kenji weren't aware of that so they were a little nervous of what would happen next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Indra, do you have anything to add?” Grandmaster Oniro asked Yasha.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do, I've discussed this situation with my superior Major Deus Vajra and he authorised a class 4 exclusion from military property, which include the private properties which houses Military personal and authorized guest against Mr. Chen and Mr. Harada.” Yasha stated with the same professionalism he does when conducting business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Explain what a level 4 exclusion is General,” Master Hydro inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone under class 4 restriction is the highest security threat and if caught violating said order  lethal force can and will be used due to the fact that I personally witnessed how violent and dangerous his actions were towards Falcon and Yamira- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you know about me and my family?”Bi-Han interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DO NOT INTERRUPT AGAIN SUB ZERO !” The Grandmaster yelled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “May I answer that Grandmaster” Yami politely asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ Yes you may. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bi-Han don't pretend me and our daughter was your concern when you treated us both poorly as of late.” Yami stated. “You made it your business to control our daughter and you claim your doing what’s best for her ? Last time i've checked, making her miserable and bullying her isn’t the way to do it. You're not even acknowledging the fact that she made this clan proud and rose up the ranks on her own and how just about everyone respects her, but you can’t even acknowledge that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ WHY THE HELL SHOULD HE? SHE’S NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT !”  A woman with short blue hair, around 5’2 , slightly muscular with blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FROST I ADVISE YOU AGAINST DISRUPTING THESE PROCEEDING OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED AND YOU WILL WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR SUPERIORS !” Grandmaster Oniro roared back at the female. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO BITCH KNOW YOUR PLACE !” Yugi snapped, ready to jump across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This stupid bitch is about to ruin everything” Bi-Han thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ FROST?! “ Yami yelled, “AS IN THE SAME FROST WHO WAS FUCKING MY HUSBAND FOR LAST 6 MONTHS, THAT SAME NASTY BITCH WHO FUCK HALF THE ENTIRE CLAN !”  Yami roared.  Everyone was shocked by this rude ass female interrupting the proceedings and the fact Bi-Han was sleeping around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES I WAS AND IF YOU WERE A BETTER WIFE-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FROST YOU HAVE ONE MORE TIME TO DISRESPECT MY MOTHER-”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Frost then decides to make matters worse “SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAT” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds Falcon had leapt over the table and had Frost against the wall with one hand around her throat and the other punching Frost in the face then slamming her to the ground, bashing her head in.. Then after a second it took Tundra, Cyrax, Hydro, Aice and Yasha to stop Yugi from killing her, which she was pretty close to doing since frost was unconscious and bloody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUCKING NERVE </span>
  <em>
    <span>FATHER </span>
  </em>
  <span>, YOU CALL ME A WHORE WHEN YOU SLEEP WITH THIS NASTY BITCH BEHIND MY MOTHER’S BACK FUCK YOU, SEKTOR AND THAT WHORE YOU DISLOYAL RAT FUCKING BASTARD !  !  !”  Yugi roared, full of newfound anger and rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS YOUR FAULT !  !  ! ,” Bi-han yelled at Yasha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S MY FAULT YOU CHEATED ON YOUR WIFE AND ATTACKED YOUR DAUGHTER , THEN ALLOWED THAT STUPID BITCH TO DIRESPECT YUGI AND YAMIRA , ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID !  !  ! ,” Yasha retorted, enraged at the audacity of this idiot for blaming him for being an absolute piece of shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN AT ONCE .” Oniro shouted, and the room instantly  became quiet. Then Oniro started,  “When Frost regains consciousness she will be detained for disrupting these proceedings and insubordination,” he ordered. “Falcon do you need a moment,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don't,” Yugi calmed down, “Im okay sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Before you say anything else ,Falcon, you're not in any trouble. Frost was out of line and she had no business talking to you or your mother like that. She will be punished for her outburst, Oniro said and the other officials agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Before we adjourn these proceedings I have a request regarding living off headquarters. Due to the circumstances and the incident that just unfolded, your request is approved due to the actions of Sub Zero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO I WONT ALLOW IT !” Bi-Han interjected, thrashing wildly”  .  .  . I WILL NOT HAVE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Excuse me,” Yami interjected. “ That's rich coming from a man who wasn’t thinking about his family when he jumped on his daughter or screwing some whore behind his wife’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ BUT YAMIRA-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I'm done Bi-Han with this marriage and I'm done being miserable. I've already moved out. You can keep the car.  You have no one to blame but yourself for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Father you’ve lost your control over me and you're done hurting my mother” Yugi said to her father.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we may ,Grandmaster, we’ve made a decision regarding Bi-Han and Kenji, “ Hydro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Go ahead with your ruling Master Hydro,” Oniro said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We find them guilty of all accusations, Their actions toward Master Falcon were egregious and unjust and actions of this magnitude are usually  grounds for expulsion or death .  .  . But Master Falcon,” he turned to Yugi “-can determine their punishment if you allow it, Grandmaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Oniro stated, “so you have a punishment in mind, Falcon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a quick second to ponder it.” Yes I do, Grandmaster “She took a deep breath.”  For both of them a demotion in rank, along with 90 days in confinement and 5 minute courting to be carried out before confinement starts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bi-Han and Kenji were shocked that Yugi would deal out such a sentence. “Also any future incidents sir I will allow you and the rest of the panel do as you wish,” Yugi stated meaning the next offence can get them kicked out the clan or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it shall be done,” Grandmaster stated. “Council, thank you. This proceeding is concluded. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Cyrax, Tundra, Smoke, Ghost and Falcon were in the courtyard waiting for Sub Zero and Sektor to be brought up to be courted. Courting is when a member of the clan is placed in the center of a group of higher rank members to be beaten for a specified time limit from 30 seconds to the max of 5 minutes. As third highest rank as warlord, Master Aice was there to oversee the courting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The  first to be brought up to the center was Sektor, after he was beaten within an inch of his life, then Sub Zero met the same brutal punishment but, when his beating was over, his soon to be ex wife was standing over him with a man whom appear to be in his late 50’s with dark hair, a black business suit, with a red shirt button up shirt. Holding a manilla folder with documents inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Bi-Han Chen I presume , “the older man stated to the beaten man on the ground, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you want ?” Bi-Han sneered at the newcomer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Shang Tsung, representing Yamira Mouto-Chen, then he tossed the contents of the folder to the man on the ground. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yami, what the hell is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ My client is seeking to dissolve this marriage on grounds of irreconcilable differences , see you in court, and also I advised my client not to communicate with you directly, you should address me if you have anything to discuss with Yamira from this point on. “ The older man stated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. Yamira if he gives you any problems contact me immediately,” he advised Yami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ok I will then” Yugi and Yami’s lawyer walked away and Bi-Han was defeated and didn’t resist when he was taken away to the confinement unit. He knew he fucked up big time and for once, this was a fight he knew he lost and everything he had was gone, his family turned away from him and he disgraced himself in front of his own clan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after the hearing was over, Yūgi was approached by Master Hydro, second in command of the Lin Kuei and leader of the main council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Master Falcon, may I have a word with you? “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” Yūgi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like that. I just want to explain the rules for Lin Kuei council members who live away from headquarters, as you know myself and Master Aice reside away from the grounds as well and there’s a few things we need to go over,” Hydro said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami was waiting on Yūgi and decided to call her aunt and ask about the lawyer that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She knows Kitana probably told her parents about the issues with Bi-Han so she knows the lawyer for the Khan family wouldn’t pop up unless asked to by Sindel or Shao Khan </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sindel:” Khan residence, Sindel speaking”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami: “Hi aunt Sindel, how’s uncle Shao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sindel: “Yamira, hi my lovely niece! Your uncle is still the same old foolish man. Are you okay? I heard about how that imbecile treated you and Yūgi. Did you talk to Shang Tsung ? Your uncle insisted on helping you to get rid of Bi-Han.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami: “Yes I did auntie. Mr Tsung made it very clear to Bi-Han not to contact me directly, and he told me to let him know if Bi-Han gave me any problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sindel: “How is my great niece? I was told she was in a relationship with a Marine general, is this the same young man who kicked Bi-han’s ass ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami: “She’s doing better. The marine general’s name  is Yasha and yes, he beat the hell out of Bi-Han when he jumped on Yūgi and Bi-Han deserves every bit of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sindel: “ I like him already, we’re having a get together at the house Saturday why don’t you, Yūgi and her new companion come over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami: “That sounds like a plan, I gotta go auntie I’ll call you back later. Tell uncle I said hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sindel:” I will dear tell my great nice I said hi love you both dear goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yami: “Bye aunt Sindel love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yami first came to the US at 15, the only family that helped her was her Aunt Sindel and Uncle Shao.  Yami’s mother and Sindel are sisters and when Sindel found out her sister put her 15 year old out because she wouldn’t be forced into marriage, Sindel cut ties with her naive sister and decided to help Yami until she was old enough to take care of herself. When Yami started seeing Bi-Han, Sindel and Shao didn’t care much for him but they merely tolerated him out of respect for their niece.  When Yūgi was born her aunt and uncle adored the little tri color hair spit fire, her cousins adored Yūgi, especially Mileena, the younger of the Khan daughters the older one being Kitana who loves Yami and Yugi dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Yugi called out to her mother,” Are you ready to go ? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sweetie where’s Yasha?” Yami asked her daughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” He’s talking to Kuai Liang '' Ryou answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wonder what for,” Yugi asked.  Ryou has an idea why Yasha’s talking to Yugi’s uncle but he knows Yasha won’t tell him because he knows Yugi will get Ryou to talk but Yasha told Seto .  .  . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback earlier this morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just before Yugi woke up Yasha called Seto to discuss something very important</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: Hello </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: I know you’re up Seto so get your ass in gear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: What the hell do you want it’s monday and it better be important</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: Lose the attitude you're not losing any money rich boy  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: Says the millionaire General, now what is it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: I need to use your private jet next month and to ask about that jewelry place on north Michigan ave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: Are planning on doing what I think you’re .  .  .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: Yes, I am. I believe she's the one Seto I know. I'm right about this. I plan on asking her when we go on vacation in Thailand, the trip will be a surprise too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: I hope you're right. You remember what happened with Li Mei .  .  .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: Seto, Yugi’s nothing like Li Mei. Yugi’s honest, beautiful with a strong mind and spirit and she isn’t a  gold digging and vindictive slut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: Your right about that. Ryou and Yugi have known each other their entire lives and my boyfriend isn’t the type to hold his tongue, know matter how polite he is. You know we're a little concerned about you with that shit Li Mei put you through, Especially Asura and Durga I thought cousin Durga was going to kill her and Durga is usually the nice twin out of both of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I Know Yugi isn’t like that but she’s been through her share of heartache too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: I appreciate your concern and i know what Yugi’s been through and i told her what Li Mei did even when she got the abortion and Yugi told me about what her ex Akira did to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seto: I just want you to be careful and I hate to admit it, but you could be right about this. You deserve to be happy and Yugi does too. Come to my office this evening about 5:30 and we’ll take it from there but for now, get off my phone, jackass, time is money.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha: Whatever ,smartass , see you later bye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End of flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand why you would talk to me instead of Bi-Han, but if you want to seek approval for Yi Xing’s hand in marriage you should be talking to Yamira'' Kuai Liang stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan on asking for her mother’s blessing but, seeing how close her and Yugi are, I was planning to wait till right before the surprise getaway because Yamira will more than likely tell her before i'm ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s understandable in any case, you have my approval and congratulations in advance Yasha.” Kuai Liang said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a while since Yasha was this serious about any woman he’s been a relationship with, in fact it’s been 5 years. The last serious relationship was with a woman named Li Mei. They were together for 2 years and Li Mei appeared to be caring and honest, but it was all a front. Li Mei cheated on Yasha with several military personnel, hell she slept with General Olga’s boyfriend at the time. Everyone tried to tell him she’s no good and it caused him to fall out with his twin sister Durga and her husband (and Yasha’s best friend) Asura for a brief period.  Then when he found out Li Mei was pregnant he wanted to marry her. Just months before the wedding, Li Mei was caught red handed cheating with some guy named Movado in his bed and when Movado started taunting Yasha, he beat the living shit out of him. Li Mei was terrified and ran out the apartment and left Movado to get beat up.  After he caught Li Mei he ended the relationship and out of pure evil and spite Li Mei terminated the pregnancy and even taunted; “I don’t know why you’re upset for, the brat probably wasn’t yours anyway if you let me come back we can have another one”. That cruel act left Yasha severely depressed and it drove him to drug use that came with a few overdoses and a suicide attempt and it broke everyone’s heart to see him like that, even Seto. Durga felt her brother’s pain the most and it took her husband and her brother to stop her from personally tracking the heartless bitch down and strangling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugi is a very different woman from Li Mei. She gave him hope and she was willing to go through so much to be with him  because of how much she loves him and has gone against her own father and other people to prove it. He knows what she feels for him is real because since Li Mei he learned a lot and he also learned when to devote his heart to someone who deserves it and Yugi is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserving of him and for Yasha this was it. He can’t see himself without her and he knows they’ll love each other for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yasha and Kuai Liang was walking up to the main parking lot they noticed Yugi and Yami talking to an older gentleman in a business suit and Yasha asked Kuai Liang”Why is the lawyer for the Khan family talking to Yami and Yugi?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then Yami answered as the two men approached, “ Because my aunt and uncle decided to help me legally end my marriage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're related to the house of Khan ! ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Calm down love and yes were related to the Khan family,” Yugi responded, trying to hold back a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house of Khan is one of the most prominent families in the US. The patriarch Shao Khan is a retired kickboxer and a multi billionaire with several business ventures (both legal and illegal). His wife Sindel Khan was one of the earliest runway models to hit the fashion industry and has her own modeling agency called House of Edinia Inc named after the Garden of Eden. They have 2 daughters, the older of the two Kitana took after her mother and became a runway model and she recently married Liu Kang, a member of the white lotus society and martial arts instructor with several Dojo’s in the midwest. The younger of the two sisters,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mileena started off on the same path as her mother and sister but sadly things didn’t go as planned. At the age of 18 she was in a relationship with Baraka, a former leader of the violent street gang Tarkatan nation. Baraka eventually became controlling and abusive and when Mileena attempted to break up with him Baraka had beat her within an inch of her life and then he did the unthinkable, he had a cup full of battery acid and threw it on Mileena’s face and yelled to her “Bitch every time you look in the mirror you’ll have a reminder of your foolish choice of defying me !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mileena was hospitalized in a coma for 2 months and when she regained consciousness she seen the horrors of her new reality. The skin around her mouth was nearly gone and now her jawline was exposed and her lips had to be reconstructed but sadly, after several surgeries Mileena face would remain disfigured with the majority of her lower face remaining exposed and so she would have to wear veils from that point on. She eventually had to give up modeling and she became violent and aggressive so she involved herself  in the other part of the “family business” .  She then became the top enforcer of the family’s cartel and eventually Shao stepped down and let his younger daughter take charge and Mileena isn’t the one you want to have problems with.  The man who disfigured her eventually met his end thanks to Mileena and Kitana cousin Kotal Khan. Eventually Mileena did find happiness in a young woman named Tanya, who’s currently a model signed to House of Edinia and is now Mileena’s fiancee; they're getting married at the end of the year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sindel and Shao Khan are my aunt and uncle and they took me in when I came to the states. “Yami explained to the befuddled General,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”- and you must be the young man the Khan’s great niece is enamored with” replied Shang Tsung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct but why .  .  .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Forgive my manners, My name is Shang Tsung, The Khan’s family attorney and I will be representing Yamira in the divorce proceedings against Bi-Han , can i call you to testify if needed General .  .  . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yasha Indra and if necessary yes you can”, Yasha responded politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Splendid , I'll be in touch with you all. I must be heading off and Yamira, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call. I will,” Yami replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was midday when everyone returned to the condo complex, Yugi and Yasha were lounging on the Hammock located on the balcony facing North Lakeshore drive cuddling and talking about today events and being glad that issue was settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So I get to meet the Khan family this weekend, should i be afraid”, Yasha asked half jokingly. “Not really,” Yugi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not as scary or crazy as people think .  .  . well maybe cousin Mileena, only because everytime that mad woman sees me she screams ‘HI BABY COUSIN’ then tries to hug me and squeeze my cheeks like I’m still a little kid, that shit occasionally gives me nightmares,” Yugi shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it can’t be that bad,” Yasha chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see for yourself when we visit Saturday,” Yugi insists. “So what did you have in mind for dinner love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I'm tired from this morning and I just wanna relax right here with you,” Yugi snuggled into Yasha like an overstuffed 6ft teddy bear, which Yasha has NO problem with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know baby I can always cook if you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO”,Yugi pleaded.”  Yasha I love you I truly do but PLEASE  stay clear away from the kitchen for the LOVE OF RA !  !  !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yasha with a look of mock outrage, “Are you telling me I can't cook ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“  Well love”, Yugi said sweetly, “ You're the only person I've known who can barely boil water without setting the fire alarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s hurtful baby girl,” Yasha said in mock offence. “Well wanna kiss to make you feel better”, Yugi suggested sweetly, “Well I suppose I do,” Yasha answered and they had a little make out session on the hammock in the view of Lake Michigan .</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:  Shang Tsung, Sindel, Shao Khan, Mileena, Kitana, Frost, Li Mei, Jade. Liu Kang and Kotal Khan are from Mortal Kombat and will have minor roles and mentions in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>